Adventure Time: Destination Aaa
by For These Texts
Summary: When Ice King finally manages a way to transport to from Ooo to Aaa and vice versa, what will result in the opposites meet? How will this affect the two dimensions?
1. Destination: Aaa

**Hey guys! So I've been in love with this cartoon for a while now and have always played with the idea of making a fanfic, but seeing as how my last fan fiction is a bit more mature, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it. But as you can see, I caved in. This idea came to me when the promotional commercial came out for the Fionna and Cake DVD came out, and Ice King said he was going to find a way to bring the characters of Aaa into Ooo. Then I thought, what if he did finally manage a way to do that, and then here it is. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Finally! After several long days of research, and by research I mean writing more fan fiction while Gunter did the work, I have finally finished my other dimension portal thingy!" Ice King laughed. He started dancing and took his tunic off and whirled it around, over his head in celebration. A penguin came in, carrying a suitcase and a hat for him and held out its flipper.

"What? What do you want, a handshake, a high five?" Simon cocked his head. He was answered with an angry shake of his head and Ice King sighed. "Gunter, I don't have time for your little charade game right now! I have to go to Aaa and meet the beautiful babes that will be lining up to get a piece of my beef jerky." He wiggled his eyebrows and kicked the penguin into another room. "That reminds me, I have to take some beef jerky."

The Ice King left pulled the level for the portal to let it warm up and went into his kitchen. Meanwhile, Finn, Jake, and Marceline made their way into the room.

"Whoa, that must be the thing P-bubs was talking about!" Finn whispered and rubbed the frame of the portal.

"Hey man, you know what Pops said about weird portals built by old wizards." Yellow dog reminded him, putting a paw on his human brother's shoulder to keep him from getting carried away.

Luckily, his brother sighed and stepped away from the funky machine. "Don't touch t unless it transports you to a universe with hot babes... I know, I know."

"Wow guys, your dad seemed pretty cool for an old timer." Marceline smiled and investigated the portal herself.

"Oh darn it, I guess Gunter ate all the jerky." They all heard Ice King's voice coming from the other side of the ice walls. "Well, I hope they like PB&Sardine sandwiches."

"Oh Glob, hide!" Finn shouted. Jake opened the suitcase fulled with Ice King's robes, threw them out and shrunk himself before hiding in it with Finn.

"Thank Glob for dramatically huge suitcases." Marceline smiled and floated her way to Ice King. "Hey Simon."

"Marceline! I knew I heard someone in here. What do you think, huh? Fly portal right?" He bragged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, right. Actually I came here because of that. Simon, you can't leave."

"Awe, Marceline, you're going to miss me..." he patted her head and looked into her eyes. "Listen kid, I don't know if you've noticed, but the ladies here are intimidated by my good looks and righteous body to even date me. I know they're just shy, but I need a woman. A woman who will talk about how proud she is to be my wife when she's at a farmers market getting groceries for my sandwiches."

"If I can't talk you into staying then I'm going with you."

"Hey, I know what this is about! You wan to meet that Marshall Lee fellow that you think exists in Aaa. Why didn't you just say so? I don't judge; no matter how lame he sounded."

"Whatever, Simon. If we're going to go, then let's just go."

"You're absolutely right! Gunter, when I say go, pull that lever right there, okay? Ready? One, tw-" At that instant, the little Penguin pulled the lever and the two were warped into a tunnel of lights.

Five minutes later, they were standing right in front of the icy mountains. Finn broke out of the suitcase, followed by Jake.

"What? What just happened?" Finn asked clearly alarmed. "I felt like I just went through puberty in just a few seconds."

"Finn the Human!? Trying to steal my babes, I see. No one invited you to this escapade!" Ice King yelled in anger.

"Ice King, you lame butt! This didn't transport us anywhere but in front of your mountain!" Jake yelled. "You need a new hobby, dude."

Ice King looked around and saw no difference in his surroundings. He furrowed his eybrows and said, "Gunter is grounded," before walking away, empty suitcase in hand.

"Well that was lame." Marceline sighed and started floating in an opposite direction. "Well, I guess I'm headed home then. Later."

"What a lame adventure."

"No bro." Finn smiled, "An adventure is an adventure. You have to respect it."

"Right on, man, right on." Jake smiled and headed home with Finn on his back.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Just a warning, I'm not exactly sure how long it will be before I update this again, but hopefully, by the end of the upcoming week. Please review and give me suggestions! Thanks.**


	2. Chills

**Hello, and thanks for the readers I gained in the last chapter! I also want to thank the readers who started following this story. I know I said updating might not be as current as I'd like it to be, but I decided that since I have some spare time, I'd continue with the chapters. Thank you again and enjoy your read!**

* * *

**Adventure Time: Destination Aaa  
Chapter 2  
"Chills"  
**

* * *

After the failed attempt of transporting to Aaa, Ice King dragged his feet in the snow and made his way to the castle. "Oh man, stupid Finn, stupid Jake. They're fat booties are what caused this to suck. I just know it." He sighed, and scratched his beard for a moment, reflecting on what had just happened. "Maybe Gunter's stank booty caused it to not work." He continued on dragging his feet and suitcase, and walked up the long trail to his castle. Once nearing the castle, a penguin got up from its resting spot and waddled quickly towards Ice King.

"Quack!" It alarmed all the other penguins and they all came rushing towards him with an ear-splitting ruckus.

"Stop it! What is wrong with you all today?" Ice King used his suitcase to swing at the penguins and clear a path into the castle. Even when he entered the cave, the penguins still angrily quacked and pecked at him. He blasted the penguins with a strong gust of icy wind and created a huge ice boulder to keep them from entering again. "Oh, boy. Today is going to be a long day." He threw his empty suitcase across the room and made his way to the throne. Ice King took off his tunic, hung it on the arm of the throne and sat down, instantly beginning to doze off. Suddenly, he was wide awake due to a series of loud footsteps and a shrill voice.  
"Glob, blop it! When it's not one thing it's another! What do those fish breaths want now?!" She arrived into the throne room and screamed in fear.

"My bod!" Ice King yelled and used his clothes to cover up without actually putting it on.

"Who the heck are you, you old man?"

"Old man?," he whined and put his clothes back on. "I am not even a day over 1048 years old, who are you calling old?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, you crazy creep!"

"I'm Ice King, the best ice wizard around, it's a pleasure to meet me, I know." He offered his hand to the woman standing before him, but took it back when she made no attempt to accept his gesture. He stared at her for a while and then jumped up and cheered.

"What are you doing now? Stay away from me!"

"Calm down! Do you know what this means?" He asked, jumping up and down like a child. "This means I did it! It also means Finn and Jake were wrong and I was right! I _can_ make a working portal to this dimension! Ice Queen, dance with me woman, it's all we'll be doing when we get married."

"Married?! Look here, pal! Ice King or not, I am not marrying a crazy weirdo like you! I don't care if you created some weird portal like you claim!"

"Whatever, your loss, toots. I really should save myself for Fionna anyways."

"Fionna?" She gritted her teeth in disgust as she spoke that name. "Fionna?! You're going to move on from me to that, that- that _tomboy_?! Look here, mister. If you say you're going to marry me, then you have to marry me! There is no way that I'm going to have anyone move on from me to that brat! Got it?" She lunged towards Ice King, grabbed him from his collar and shook him violently.

"But you just-"

"Got it?!" She yelled again, dropping him from the throne to the icy ground.

"Yes, ma'am." He sighed, feeling like a child who got scolded for doing something naughty.

"You should be happy, Ice King. It should be an honor to you that I am denying all requests and choosing you. Now tell me about your world, dear." She flashed a crocodile smile at him, smoothed her dress and sat on the throne.

"Well, I come from the land of Ooo-" He was quickly stopped when Ice Queen slipped her shoes off and shoved them in Ice King' face.

"Be useful and rub my feet while you tell me about this 'Ooo' place."

He made a weird face to show his disgust but did as he was told anyways. "Ooo is ruled by a candy princess, named Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Everyone does what she says because, well, because they love her. She can be a real jerk sometimes, but I know she's just playing hard to get. Keeping me on my toes."

"She's a female Gumball, that's all you have to say, you fool."

"Well she's not a gumball, she's more like a chewing gum. Anyways, she counts on her heroes, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, to keep peace in the land of Ooo. They're total butts, but they're kind of cool. Then there's Marceline. She's a Vampire Queen, and she's crazy talented, but she's also crazy weird. She keeps calling me Simon, but I just let her because I don't want to confuse the poor girl even more than she already is. And that's about it. I just try to snag as much princesses as I can." He finished rubbing her feet and watched Ice Queen since she had a weird look on her face, clearly planning something.

"I do the same thing here, only with the hunky princes instead of princesses, of course. What if we team up, Ice King?"

"Team up? But, popsicle stick, we're already getting married, what more do you want?"

"I want all the princes of Aaa to wait on me hand and foot, but to do that, we must take control of Aaa. If we get rid of Gumball, his followers will do anything I say. But then there's Fionna and Cake... Ice King!" She laughed wickedly. "If you can help me distract Fionna long enough to hide Gumball in your Ice Dungeon back in Ooo, I can help you steal all the princesses and Fionna for yourself. What do you say to that?"

"Does this mean the wedding is off, then? I'm confused now; you're sending out a lot of mixed messages."

"It'll be an open relationship, okay? So are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in, baby! Totally in!" He laughed. "Problem is, the portal doesn't teleport with me. You are going to have to make your own. Lucky for you, I remember how to build it!" He smiled.

"Good, good. Now let our reign of ice begin." Ice Queen walked into another room, laughing maniacally and Ice King followed close by, doing the same. "Laughing evilly is my thing."

"Oh, right. Of course. Then can I have the cheery laugh? Like 'woo-hoo! Woo-ha!' That kind of thing?" He smiled. Seeing as she didn't say no, he laughed loudly, liking his cool new alliance he had made.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm sorry that the chapters are short for now, but hopefully, as I start building up on the plot, the length with improve. Anyways, review and suggest things you'd like me to do! Thanks! Until next time!**


	3. Royals Suck

**Adventure Time: Destination Aaa**  
**Chapter 3**  
**"Royals Suck"**

* * *

The worst part of the Ice Kingdom is its sudden boundary line separating the Grasslands from the large masses of ice and snow. The awkward weather transitioning just called for a humid mess. Especially in the evening when the wind is so quick that even the most delicate of all snowflakes feels like pins and needles to the face; the warm air feels lava-hot when following the extreme icy gust, and before you know it, you feel the precipitation and perspiration sticking to your skin and clothing. Despite the uncomfortable environment, Marceline trudged towards her home without fiddling with her winter clothes to adjust to the temperature.

'Ugh, this day was so exhausting,' she thought to herself as she floated home. She simply could not wait until she arrived to her cosy house in the cave she claimed as her own, and prepare a night filled with strawberries, hot showers, and aroma candles. It wasn't too long before she arrived, but there was a slight unfamiliarity about her surroundings. She entered through the front door on the porch, but instead of rushing to her shower, she fell to her knees due to the horrid stench of dirty clothes and rotten, red-sucked food. "What the blip?!" She yelled in exasperation, still not believing what had happened to her neat home. "Finn and Jake are really getting it this time."

She shook her head to prepare herself for the long night of cleaning and took a deep breath before walking over to the rock hard couch and picking up the clothing. She eyed the pieces of clothing suspiciously, trying to remember when she had gotten them when she was violently tackled down to the ground by an unknown red flash. Marceline kicked it off of her but was surprised when it quickly morphed in a giant beast.

"It's going to be a fun night after all," she hissed as she transformed into her demon bat form. Although the other demon was intimidating, its fighting skills were child's play. Somehow, it managed to get Marceline in a headlock for a noogie and she struggled in pain to get it off with no prevail. She flailed her arms recklessly and after knocking over a lamp and two frames, she struck the beast in the face.

"My cheek meat! What's your problem, man?" It questioned. Marceline watched the thing morph from a giant, hideous beast to a slender, shaggy haired, figure with his head in between his legs.

"My problem?" Marceline transformed as well and placed her hands on her hips. "You came in my house and totally trashed it, you pervy intruder!"

"Trashed your house?" He rose, still keeping his head down as he rubbed his cheek.

"Totally."

"Yo, I don't know what you're talking about, but this is my house. I guess that makes you the pervy intruder." He finally lifted his head to face her, and instead of an ugly, raged beast face was a pale, slightly amused and attractive young male's face; good looking- even with a red cheek. Though, Marceline would never truly admit he was attractive. She returned his smirk with a scowl, but underneath her scowl was a fluster of expressions ranging from shock to happiness.

"Who are you?" Marceline demanded, already having a guess at who he was.

"I'm Marshall Lee." She was right. "The Vampire King. Shouldn't I be asking you for your identity? You did try make off with my clothes for Glob knows what reason."

"That must mean Simon did it!" Marceline avoided his question completely, realizing her old friend's accomplishment.

"Who, now?"

"Listen kid, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, and I run solo, no King needed. I rule the Nightosphere."

"Yeah, just as I thought. You're all sorts of crazy. Okay, I don't know what may go on in your creeper mind, but only I rule the Nightosphere."

"You do not. My dad's the Lord of Evil and he lives there and runs the family business."

"Well since you're so delusional, I guess I'll have to take you to the Nightosphere myself and make you talk to my mom, Hadi. That's the only way to prove to you that I'm the Vampire King."

"Well, I didn't want to make it harder on you when you find out that I rule the Nightosphere, but if that's what must be done, then whatever." Marceline laughed. "So go on, Marshall Lee, take me to the Nightosphere." She tightened her strap on the axe bass and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quiet! It takes time and great amounts of concentration."

"You have no idea how to get to the Nightosphere, do you?" Marceline's amusement grew even greater as his cool guy routine quickly evaporated. "It's okay, playa, not everyone is meant for the game." She teased.

"That's because I'm the coach, I taught the game."

"Sure, sure, whatever you say. I'll get the bug milk, you draw a happy face on the ground." Before Marshall could protest, she left the room to the kitchen and brought back a carton of bug milk and smiled at the fact that Marshall listened. She opened the carton and gagged as the smell of rancid bug milk quickly filled the air. "When did you buy this? One thousand years ago?!"

"It's a few days expired, so what? Bug milk is bug milk. Just hurry up so I can get back to making fun of you for thinking that you're the Vampire Queen and that you rule the Nightosphere."

Marceline rolled her eyes and started liking fan fiction Marshall more than real Marshall. This one was broken and too bossy. She cringed as she watched the chunky milk was doused over the drawn face and made a loud splat. "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" The two jumped through the portal and sighed as they made it to their natural home. After a few minutes of walking, Marceline heard Marshall grumble and she flew above him, letting her long hair smack him in the face. "You're not having any regrets are you?" She teased.

Marshall wiped the hair out of his face and sighed and shook his head. "I hate being here. My mom and I don't have the best relationship."

Real talk time. She joined his side on the ground and walked at his pace. "No worries, I don't get along with my old man either. He wants me to run the family business to replace him, but it's just not my thing, you know? He just.."

"Doesn't understand." They said in unison. They stopped for a seconds and looked at each other in surprise, but their pride built up again and they smirked at each other. "Anyways! Where are we? Are you sure this is the Nightosphere?" She scoffed.

"Of course it is! If you really were the Vampire Queen and ruler of this place, you'd know that we are traveling through the only part of the Nightosphere that has any civilization whatsoever. The eastern part of the Nightosphere!"

"The east? You're funny. Everyone knows the eastern part of the Nightosphere is overrun by savage soul suckers. Prohibited to all but the Lord of Evil, of course."

"Wow. I kind of feel sorry for you. Get ready to get some sense smacked into you, girl." He walked through a wide door and poked his head out again. "Welcome to hell."

Marceline followed him in and their steps echoed and bounced off the walls of the tall, gothic looking ceilings. They finally reached two enormous, black French doors and Marshall took a large breath in and exhaled violently before opening them.

"Yo."

Sitting on an equally enormous desk was a giant unrecognizable figure with crimson red skin and tri horns on what appeared to be its head. Wings sprouted from the beast's back and curled almost around the whole room.

"Marshall Lee? Is that my little baby Marshy?" Her head shot to the opened doors.

"Marshy?" Marceline raised an eyebrow at him. She giggled when she noticed him lose his cool again. Marshall pushed his hair back and cleared his throat trying hard to ignore his new pain thorn in his side. "And I see you've brought a friend! Who may this be?" She transformed into her humanoid form, long dark hair pulled tightly into a bun, a pantsuit and red pumps. Although this woman reminded her of her father, this woman's humanoid form was better perfected than her father's. Marceline was immediately drawn to her beauty and felt herself slowly being pulled into a trance.

"Mom! Can you not?" Marshall Lee yelled as he took his bother's face into his hands. "Stop trying to eat people I bring to you!"

"Oh! Sorry, dear. I just couldn't resist. She seems simply to die for. What did you say your name was?"

"Ugh... Marceline Abadeer, the Vampire Queen." Immediately, Hadi's smug look turned into a mixture of shock and fear.

"See mom, this is what I wanted to talk to you about. Tell this fools what's what." He winked at Marceline but she returned his wink with an eye roll.

"Marshall Lee Abameer!"

"What?"

"How did you-? But. This is bad."

"What's bad?" Marshall huffed.

"You two aren't supposed to meet. At least not yet It's in violation of the contract."

Marceline was trying very hard not grab the woman by her face herself and shake her out of her crazy blabbering. She took a deep breath before asking Hadi what it was she was talking about.

"Well, I guess I should at least tell you. You two were promised to be betrothed to make everyone in all part of the Nightosphere tolerate one another. All those who follow me and those who followed your father, Marceline."

"My father?" She asked through clenched teeth. Immediately, she could feel her demonic blood boil inside of her. "He, he's marrying me off without even telling me?"

"Well it's definitely no walk in the park for me either. Listen, mom, no offense but this whole situation is ridiculous. I don't plan on getting married off for others' needs. I run solo, you know that."

"Excuse me, I need to have a chat with my daddy." Marceline stomped off.

"Go with her Marshall. The lands separating the eastern and western parts of the Nightosphere are quite dangerous. Even for her."

"Whatever. Oh wait, so which one of us rules the Nightosphere?"

"I have to leave. Business to attend to. It was nice chatting again Marshy!" he reverted into her demon form again and disappeared through the walls, leaving Marshall no choice but to follow Marceline.

* * *

"Daddy!" Marceline shrieked as she entered her farther's own lair.

"Oh hey, Mar-Mar. Glad you visited! Are you ready to lead the family business?"

"No! And I really am not going to after hearing the fantastic news, you jerk!"

"News? What news?" He sat before her in his humanoid for, scratching his chin.

Before Marceline could begin to explain, Marshall Lee rushed in with bananas in his hands. Hudson immediately gagged at the sight of him and gave him a questioning look.

"Dad, I came from the eastern city in the Nightosphere, and a dear friend of yours told me you're marrying me off to this fool just to make everyone else happy!"

You went there! Mar-Mar, you know that place is off limits to you! And this joker is Hadi's son? He's playing with... why would you do that?"

"Why would I do what?" Marshall yawned as he floated around he lair on his back with bananas in his shirt.

Hudson held his head in his hands and thought for a while before he grabbed a suit case.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this mess. There's no way my daughter is marrying that hoodlum. Bye love you!" He waved and walked out.

"I'm not marrying anyone!" She yelled out. She turned to her side to see Marshall handing her a freshly peeled banana. She smacked it out of his hand along with all the other bananas and angrily flared her nostrils at him.

"What the blip, man?"

"Around here, bananas are used for weird punishment. The demons here either throw up bananas or shoot them out of their ears. You're eating puke and ear wax, Marshall."

Marshall Lee opened his mouth and spat out the remains of bananas and wiped his tongue on his shirt. "Awe man, that's sick! Thank's for telling me, Mar-Mar!" Although Marceline usually would kill anyone who called her than, other than her father, she let it slide before she started laughing. Marshall Lee tried to stay serious and angry, but there was no use. Before they knew it, both of them had fallen into an uncontrollable laughing fit. After several minutes of heckling and a severe stomach cramp later, they wiped their laughter tears on their sleeves and smirked.

"Let's go bother Bonnibel in the Candy Kingdom in Ooo. Maybe she'll know what to do."

"Bonnibel? Is she a babe?" Marshall wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Let's go rinse your mouth out first, stank mouth."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait, but with graduation, college preparation and selling off my steer at the county fair, it's been quite a busy summer. Anyways, updates will be posted more often, so I hope you enjoy. Thanks again, and I hope you all enjoy your summer!**


End file.
